


Third Date

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: NB!Ori AU [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third date and Ori has a surprise for Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth day of Week of Orwal. Prompt was "lingerie". So naturally, it's smut, eheheh.

Ori had been preparing for this. The Third Date. Dwalin had been careful with his boundaries ever since he found out Ori hadn’t gone past second base with anyone. He had been patient with Ori when teaching him the ropes and he had emphasized that they didn’t have to go there yet, if Ori didn’t want to. 

But they did want to.

Ori had done a lot of research on this so they felt somewhat confident about going on about this. They knew they wouldn’t go straight into anal yet, but they still were eager to try this.

Besides, they had a surprise for Dwalin…

“Should I walk you home? Dori must be expecting you back by now…” Dwalin said with a wistful smile.

Ori smiled and pressed themselves against Dwalin’s chest. “I told him not to wait for me.”

Dwalin grasped Ori’s waist gently, but firmly. “Oh? Did you?”

Ori nodded. “I… I want to spend the night with you.”

Dwalin licked his lips. “Just sleep or something more?”

Ori wanted to laugh. Dwalin was so dense sometimes. But then again, he probably wanted to make sure the two of them were on the same page. “Something more.”

Dwalin’s pupils dilated. “I see.” His voice was rough and low. Ori smiled and caressed Dwalin’s chest. They rose to their tippy-toes to bring their lips to touching-distance.

“Take me to your bed, Dwalin,” they whispered.

Dwalin’s breath hitched and he pulled Ori close. “Since you asked so nicely,” he murmured and kissed them.

By the time they made it at Dwalin’s flat, they were ready to jump out of their skins. The tension during the ride home was driving them insane.

The door closed behind them and Dwalin almost tackled Ori, pushing their coats off and pushing Ori towards his bedroom. Ori followed gladly, tugging Dwalin’s shirt off of him.

Dwalin got Ori’s sweater off and he started to unbutton the button-up that Ori was wearing. Ori smiled and watched Dwalin’s face as more and more buttons came undone. Dwalin’s eyes widened as Ori’s shirt fell open, revealing… not bare skin.

“Wh-what are you wearing?” Dwalin asked, voice hoarse, slipping a hand under the open shirt.

“Do you like it?” Ori asked, tilting their head with a sweet smile. They could feel the warmth of Dwalin’s hand through the thin fabric of the pastel pink, lace-hemmed top they were wearing under their shirt.

Dwalin stared at it, running his fingers down on the ribbon laced on the front. “... I honestly wasn’t expecting this,” he croaked, “Not this soon, at least.”

Ori lifted an eyebrow cheekily. “Really now? Were you going to ask me to wear something like this later?”

Dwalin grunted and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Ori’s expression softened and they pressed against Dwalin again. “Should I take it off?” they asked softly.

Dwalin licked his lips and pushed Ori’s shirt off their shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor. “No… It… I like it,” he whispered, watching Ori.

Ori’s cheeks reddened a bit and he looked down. “I’m also wearing stockings,” he admitted, just as quietly.

Dwalin swallowed. “Can I see?”

Ori grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” They stepped back from Dwalin and unbuttoned their jeans, pushing them down and letting them pool around their ankles. The lingerie covered the top of the stockings, so they lifted the hem for Dwalin to see. The stockings were thigh-high and also pastel pink, with white lace on the top.

Dwalin cursed under his breath. “You are beautiful.”

Ori smiled, biting their lip. “Thank you.”  
Dwalin stepped closer, one hand on Ori’s thigh and the other on the small of Ori’s back. “Can I have you?” Ori kissed him, unbuttoning the bigger one’s jeans.

“Please do.”

Dwalin hummed and lifted Ori, laying them down on the bed. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

Ori nodded and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck. “Yeah.”

Dwalin pushed his jeans off, along his underwear. He leant back to let Ori look at him.

And look Ori did. “I should’ve drawn a nude portrait,” he breathed.

Dwalin chuckled and bent over Ori, sliding their hand on Ori’s thigh. “You still can, later… Just don’t use it for a school project.”

Ori giggled. “I won’t.”

Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori, hooking his thumbs on the elastic of Ori’s underwear. He paused and looked down to see Ori was wearing... “Boxers?” Dwalin asked.

Ori rolled their eyes. “Now you’re getting picky? Also, have you ever _worn_ a pair of panties? They are pretty, but _so_ uncomfortable.”

Dwalin stared at Ori blankly before huffing a laugh. “Points taken. Let’s take these off.” Dwalin tugged the garment down and Ori lifted their hips to help dwalin to get them off. Dwalin dropped the boxers off the bed once he had gotten them off of Ori, then he slipped his hand under the hem of Ori’s lingerie to wrap his fingers around Ori’s cock, giving it a slow stroke. Ori choked a moan and clung to Dwalin.

“Okay? Do you want to stop?” Dwalin asked, slightly worried.

Ori gasped and nodded. “I’m okay. Don’t stop.”

Dwalin nodded and moved down. He pressed his lips against the bare strip of skin on their thigh and mouthed it, grazing his teeth against it gently. Ori was starting to breathe faster. Dwalin kissed his way to Ori’s cock, which had started to leak a bit because of Dwalin’s touch.

Dwalin licked a stripe to the tip and tongued away the pearl of precome that had formed there. Ori moaned and fisted the sheets, their hips bucking. 

“D-don’t stop,” they whined.

Dwalin hummed and took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. He moved his head and took Ori deeper, wrapping his fingers around what he couldn’t take. He started bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, wrapping his free hand around himself and stroked himself at the same time.

The sound of Ori’s moans made Dwalin look up at them and he almost came right away. Ori was flustered down to their chest and they were staring at Dwalin’s mouth on them, their own mouth open in quiet pants. Dwalin had to close his eyes to refocus himself.

“F-faster,” Ori requested shyly, spreading their legs wider for Dwalin.

Dwalin happily obliged. Ori’s breathing grew louder and soon they were moaning, bracing one of their hands on Dwalin’s shoulder.

“D-Dwalin, I’m going to…” Ori warned. Dwalin just hummed and increased the pace, swallowing around Ori. Ori let out a few high moans before they drew a loud breath and spilled themselves into Dwalin’s mouth. Dwalin pulled away, swallowing Ori’s seed, and stroked Ori to milk the last drops, while bringing himself off. Soon Dwalin came too, grunting into Ori’s thigh.

Dwalin took a moment to catch his breath before crawling up to Ori and gathering them into his arms. Ori blinked dazedly at him.

“Did you come?” they asked, worry pinching their brow. Dwalin smiled and kissed their forehead.

“I did, but don’t worry about that. Tonight’s all about you. It was your first time, right?”

Ori nodded and laid their head on Dwalin’s chest.

Dwalin carded Ori’s hair. “... How was it?”

Ori propped their chin on Dwalin’s chest and beamed. “It was amazing. Thank you.”

Dwalin rumbled a low laugh. “Thank _you_ , babe.”

Silence fell over them and Dwalin could tell Ori was falling asleep. “Good night,” he murmured.

Ori only hummed sleepily. Dwalin smiled and kissed their forehead again, allowing himself to drift off as well.


End file.
